1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and method for controlling the image forming apparatus, such as a reproduction machine or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a reproduction machine, each part for image forming process is unitized (modularized) into units (or modules) for sake of convenience to support emergency and preventive maintenance operation on the apparatus. To this end, electrical parts of each unit are connected to a control board which controls an entire operation of the apparatus, via wiring harnesses. The image forming apparatus is also provided with an optical writing unit that writes an original image on an image carrying element based upon a laser beam from a laser oscillator which outputs the laser beam according to the original image signal. A light accepting device, connected through a harness, synchronizes write timing sequences of the laser beam on the image carrying element. This kind of apparatus, and a method for accepting a part of the laser beam of the optical writing unit by the light accepting device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 182152. Included in an optical writing unit is a laser unit and a polygon motor, each of which is connected to opposite connectors via a harness respectively connected to the control board, and an optical fiber for detecting a synchronizing signal from a light accepting device. A tip end connector of the optical fiber is connected to a connector of an opposite circuit so that connections are surely made.
An optical-transmitting device (which utilize the optical fiber) is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 182152/1986. An attaching technique is also disclosed for preventing breaking of the optical fiber by making the attaching direction of both ends of the optical fiber to the connectors parallel to one another.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 131253/1990, discloses an image forming apparatus in which the connector of at least one of an optical writing unit, a developing unit, a fixing unit, a discharging unit, and a cleaning unit is directly connected to another connector of a control board which executes an entire operation of the image forming apparatus, so that a risk of mis-wiring and generating noise are reduced by omitting the harnesses. However, in order to be effective, the harness and the optical fiber must be wired, and connectors must be installed by hand for each of the electrical subcomponents. Even though this approach results in preventing a breaking of the optical fiber, the technique of JP 182152/1986 is incorporated, so the risk of mis-wiring and other assembly problems must be dealt with.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 131253/1990 discloses another assembly method where a harness is not needed. However, there are many limitations with this method such as ambiguity regarding a direction of connecting or disconnecting of the connectors, the layout of the control board, and large apparatus size.